Moments Like These
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Everyone knew that making it to the WWE was hard. Staying in it was even harder. But that was just part of the business. And she loved it. It was her passion. Her life.Thankfully for the small brunette she had two people she could always rely on. Punk/AJ, Eve/John, Kaitlyn/Sheamus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Inspired by AJ's interview.**

**Timeline: First Punklee interaction on Raw.**

* * *

**_May 21, 2012_**

* * *

Everyone knew that making it to the WWE was hard. Staying in it was even harder. But that was just part of the business. And she loved it. It was her passion. Her life.

Thankfully for the small brunette she had two people she could always rely on.

"Hey kid." a deep voice greeted.

AJ looked up smiling at the man who had become like a big brother to her "John." she greeted wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You ready for this?" John asked ruffling her hair a bit.

"Yes." she could hardly contain her excitement "I'm pumped."

John laughed at the small girl "Your always pumped."

AJ shrugged cutely before pulling on her converse "True. But this is my time to make it big." she smiled.

"Then make sure to give it all you got." a new voice joined their conversation.

"Punk." she exclaimed jumping into his arms with a grin.

He looked down at her a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth "AJ." he said dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Keep it PG." John said with a laugh "She's like my little sister."

"Fuck off Cena." Punk joked placing the small brunette back onto the floor "Keep your hands off me Aril. I know it's hard but you have to try." he tried keeping on a straight face.

AJ teasingly scowled at him "As if Phillip. I rather think it's the other way around."

John laughed at the antics of the girl he called a sister and the man he though of as a best friend. "Okay kids. Behave." he teased "Good luck out there AJ. Be crazy." he dropped a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

"Luck is for losers." she quoted her boyfriend trying to imitate his voice.

John laughed as he walked out leaving the two of them behind.

"You ready?" Punk said offering her his hand. "Commercial break is almost over."

AJ nodded taking his hand and pulling him towards the door "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Punk rolled his eyes "Stop being annoying."

Sticking out her tongue at him over her shoulder she dragged him to the hallway they were to film their third ever on-screen encounter.

* * *

"She's good." the brunette commented placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

John took his eyes off the TV as the brunette sat on his lap "Yeah she is." placing a kiss on her cheek before going back to staring at the TV as the on-screen brunette started crying.

The couple laughed as Punk awkwardly tried to comfort her, laughing even more when AJ suddenly stopped crying.

As the segment came to an end Eve stood up "I have to go. I hate being mean on screen." she pouted.

John stood up wrapping his arms around her waist "I know you do." he responded pulling her closer before dropping a soft kiss on her lips.

Pulling him closer she closed her eyes savoring the kiss before he pulled way, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Go kick ass Torres." he said lightly pushing her out of his locker room, following close behind.

Eve nodded with a bit of a frown on her pretty face. "Will do." she gave him a small solute that made him smile before walking off.

* * *

Hand in hand they made their way to his locker room. Although Punk wasn't much of a PDA kind of guy he always seemed to make exceptions for the tiny brunette that was holding his hand.

"I always knew you were a bit crazy AJ." a voice teased from behind them.

The couple turned to look at the blonde standing behind him.

AJ gave the man she been working with for the past few months a smile "That is not nice Daniel." she teased.

Daniel shook his head with a smile "Yeah, yeah." looking at Punk he said "You dig crazy chicks huh?"

Punk chuckled "Apparently." he pushed AJ playfully "I'm with this one aren't I?"

AJ glared at him pushing him back much to the amusment of Daniel. Shaking his head he began walking backwards "I'll see you later."

Watching their friend walk away they once again began making their way towards his locker room.

"I need to take a shower." Punk said grabbing his duffle bag "Putting the anaconda vice on someone takes it out of you."

AJ rolled her eyes but nodded "I'll just sit here. Being bored."

Punk laughed at her dramatics "You do that."

Watching her boyfriend enter the bathroom she took her phone out. Longing onto her twitter she replied to a few interesting tweets before making one of her own.

_I kinda dig guys who dig crazy chicks _

With a smirk she placed her phone down and watched the show as Punk took a shower.

"AJ." a voice called out from the other side of the door.

AJ jumped at the voice of her best friend drifted into the room. "Come in."

Jumping off the couch she launched herself into her best friend's arms "Kait!"

Laughing the blonde set down her friend "Hey AJ." she dragged out the J before sitting down on the couch. "Where's yo man?" she joked.

AJ nodded towards the closed door "In there. Where's your man?"

Kaitlyn blushed "I have no man."

AJ raised an eyebrow "He likes you too Kait." she promised.

Kaitlyn shrugged "Whatever. Let's talk about you ."

It was AJ's turn to shrug "What about me?"

"Are you happy with being on screen with Punk." she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yes." she responded "I know we aren't really an on-screen couple. But now that I'm basically on Raw I get to spend more time with him."

Kaitlyn nodded as her eyes drifted towards the screen where the Diva's were having their match "I want to wrestle." she commented "I don't even know why I show up to Raw or SmackDown. It's not like I'm ever on the show."

Patting her knee she said "Your time will come Kait. And you will kick ass."

The opening and closing of the door interrupted their moment.

"Kaitlyn." he greeted sitting down next to the brunette his eyes on the screen as the diva's match came to an end "Why are they not using you two in the ring. I don't understand. You guys are probably the best the Divas WWE had right now. Along with Beth, Natalya, Eve and Layla."

"Pipebomb." AJ whispered to her best friend before patting her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You should include that in your next pipebomb Punk." Kaitlyn commented as the door to the locker room door swung open.

"Yes Ryder do come in and make yourself comfortable." Punk said sarcastically as Zach walked in sitting down next to Kaitlyn.

Zach laughed at his friend's dry humor "I will Punk. Have you seen the people out there as lumber jacks. Big Johnny wouldn't let me go out there."

Now that he mentioned it the three of them noticed that the lumber jacks were indeed people that Sheamus nor John were on friendly terms with.

Punk frowned looking on as two of the guys he called friends wee being thrown around the ring and sometimes out of it as well. Sometimes gaining the upper hand but most of the time being dominated.

As the match when on another brunette had joined the girls.

AJ patted Eve's hand with her own as the brunette winced at the particularly bump John had just taken. "He's fine Eve." she told her friend.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kaitlyn flinch as well as her eyes followed the red head on screen.

In silent agreement Zach and Punk stood up rushing out of the room leaving the girls behind who's eyes were still glued on the TV.

* * *

Stepping into the bus she grinned at the dark skinned man "Road husband." she exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

Punk rolled his eyes but patted his friend's back "He was my road wife first."

AJ simply stuck out her tongue at him "Whatever. He likes me more."

"She does make some mean pancakes" Kofi said with a shrug as Punk playfully muttered "Traitor."

Kofi laughed shaking off AJ's arms as the brunette happily skipped to the last room on the bus.

Once she was out of sight he turned to his friend "You really like her huh?" he asked.

Punk nodded "I do."

Kofi smiled "Good. She's good for you man. You've been less of a jerk lately." he laughed at the expression on his face. "It's true. I can see she makes you happy."

"Are we done with the chick flick moment or do you want to braid my hair too?"

Kofi rolled his eyes "Whatever man. Just take care of her, okay?"

Punk nodded "You don't have to tell me that."

Both men stood next to each other smiling as they heard off key singing coming from the shower.

Punk looked through his phone smiling at some of the tweets before coming to one of hers.

_Hey gurl, _He replied with a smirk.

The shower shut off and moments later AJ was standing by the side of the bed in cute Pikachu pajamas.

"Let's sleep Punk." she pulled back the covers making herself comfortable against the soft sheets.

Slowly he made his way to her wrapping her up in his arms waiting for her breaths evened out.

Slowly his eyes drifted close as well.

* * *

**A/N- Literally had to write this down. It was bugging me to be written. It was going to be a one shot but it kinda wrote it's self. This is a more backstage look of the last few months with a few different things -Punklee, Eve and John, Sheamus and Kaitlyn- and the storyline will also be slightly different. And Daniel is nice in this one. Big Johnny however is going to be exactly how he is on TV. So what did you guys think about it. Should I continue? **

**Also head over to my profile and check out Say You Like Me if you haven't already. And remember to leave a review xD **

**Okay that's it. Review Please :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews. I think I will continue. I myself am curious of where this could go. Hopefully I do it justice.**

* * *

**_May 22, 2012_**

* * *

Making sure to look nothing short of perfection she slowly slid on her glasses.

"Ready?" a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Looking at their reflection on the mirror she smiled before turning in his arms to face him

"I always wanted to open the show. But not quite like this." she mused.

"You will be fine." he said dropping a chaste kiss on her lips

Looking into his blue eyes she let out a soft sigh leaning against his shoulder as the SmackDown theme music began.

Threading his fingers through hers he pulled her out of his locker room and towards gorilla position.

"You look sexy in those glasses." he said with a playful smile as her music began.

Giving him a smile over her shoulder she quickly made her way out onto the ramp.

* * *

The blonde once again found herself sitting down backstage, alone. Why did she even bother showing up these days? She silently asked herself taking a sip from her bottle water. It's not like she was on the show. Not even a small backstage segment.

"Hey lass." an accented voice greeted her.

A smile instantly found it's way onto her previously frowning face as she looked up at the red head "Hey Sheamo."

To say that she had a crush on the red headed superstar would be an understatement. After working with him on the blue brand she had constantly found herself thinking about him.

"Why the long face?" he asked taking a seat in front of her placing his title in front of him.

Shaking her head she adverted her eyes from his "Why did they get me to win NXT if I'm not getting any air time?"

Sheamus looked at her with a frown "That I do not know lass. But ya know what? I have a match next. I could use the company down by the ring."

Her face instantly brightened "Really?"

He shrugged "Yeah why not? Every man needs a beautiful women by them side."

Jumping out of her seat she reached across the table to hug him "Thank you so much Sheamo." Pulling back with a blush she sat back down.

Sheamus smiled standing up and picking up the title with him "Let's go lass. We're up next."

With another bright smile she flipped the two toned bangs out of her eyes before slipping her arms through his and following him to gorilla position.

Arriving just as his theme began.

* * *

Flipping through Punk's script she hummed under her breath. "You have some pretty funny lines." she commented placing her legs on top of his as they watched the show from the backstage area.

"I'll probably completely change them." Punk responded running his hand up and down her jean clad legs "Cause I'm the Champ and I can do that."

Rolling her eyes she threw the script in his direction "Whatever Champ." she mocked "I'm getting creative freedom as well."

"Cause your crazy." he commented his eyes trained on the TV as they watched Daniel play the mean villain everyone loved to hate.

AJ hummed in agreement "Do you have any Punk women merchandise?"

Punk nodded grabbing his duffle bag, pulling out a small In Punk We Trust T-Shirt.

"Do I even have to ask." she teased grabbing the T-Shirt.

Punk gave her a look "I figured you would ask for one eventually."

Sitting up right she pulled herself closer to him placing a kiss on his lips "Aw look at my boyfriend being considerate."

Punk shot her a smirk "Don't get used to it."

AJ leaned back on the couch once again "Do you have scissors."

"Yeah I carry them everywhere I go." he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"No need to be snappy." AJ stood up and began looking around the mostly deserted locker room before finally finding a pair of scissors in a drawer.

"I don't know if I trust you with those." Punk said as she sat back down next to him, pulling the shirt closer to her.

Snipping the scissors in his direction she smiled "You are one smart man."

Shaking his head at her actions he turned his focus back on the TV.

* * *

The two toned haired beauty bounced into the locker room without knocking only to see two brunette's in a lip lock.

"Sorry. I'll come back." she muttered closing her eyes.

The small brunette laughed pulling away from the kiss "Come in Kait." patting the seat next to her she smiled.

Kaitlyn cautiously sat next to her eyeing the man next to her best friend "I guess this is what you do when you have no matches." she teased them.

Punk only shrugged loosely wrapping an arm around AJ while the small girl blushed.

"I saw you out there. That wasn't part of the storyline was it?" AJ said trying to get the attention off her and onto her best friend "You and Sheamo, huh?"

Kaitlyn bit her lip "He invited me to go out there with him. You don't think development will get mad do you?"

Punk shook his head "They are pretty lenient with the Champions. They will probably like it and make sure they keep you in the storyline a bit longer."

Kaitlyn let out a sigh of relief "Okay. It was so much fun." she gushed to her friend "I almost forgot what it was like to be in front of a crowd."

AJ smiled at her happily "Are we still on for tonight?"

Kaitlyn nodded "Yes. Eve is actually waiting for us in her rental car."

Turning to face Punk she said "We're having a girls night. I'll see you tomorrow Champ." placing a last lingering kiss on his lips she made her way out of the room.

* * *

Looking around the small whole in the wall restaurant he headed over to the group of guys.

"All alone too Cena?" Punk asked making room for his friend.

John nodded "Something about a girls night?"

The guys nodded at well "Who's going to make me pancakes." Kofi muttered dramatically.

Punk rolled his eyes "Make your own pancakes wifey."

Kofi then pouted much to the amusment of the guys.

"Brie is with them as well?" Zach asked the blonde.

"Yup." Brian answered taking a sip of his water "She said something about missing them after she left the WWE. She flies all the way here and you think she would want to spend some time time with me. But she does not." he rolled his eyes.

"Chicks." John commented.

"Crazy Chicks." Punk corrected with a smirk.

Sheamus shook his head at the guys who had become close friends since his debut.

"On a more serious matter." John turned toward Sheamus "You and Kaitlyn? Do you honestly thinking bringing her into your feud with Del Rio is a smart thing to do?"

"Let me worry about that fella." he said looking him straight in the eye.

John looked at the guys around him "I think I talk for everyone when I say that Kait has become like a sister. We don't want to see her hurt. Same goes for Eve and AJ."

The guys nodded in agreement as Sheamus looked away thinking of the beautiful woman that had accompanied him to ringside "I know what I'm doing. She's not going to be put in any danger. That I can promise."

* * *

**A/N- Yeah this is short. But I hope I got a little bit of all of our characters. And Punklee cuteness as well :D**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews :D**

* * *

**_May 28, 2012_**

* * *

The two toned haired beauty checked her reflection once again. She needed to look perfect if she was going to go with Sheamus to the ring again.

Although she was dying to wrestle again she knew that if the opportunity arose she would happily go with Sheamus to the ring, wrestling or not.

A soft knock was heard before a stage head poked his head "Kaitlyn. Vince wants to see you in his office."

Bitting her lip nervously she nodded, following after the man down hallways finally coming upon a door that read Office. Pushing the door open she headed straight for the boss's office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked slowly walking in, letting out a sigh of relief as she spotted the pale man sitting in one of the seats.

Stephanie waved her into a plush chair "Am I in trouble?" she asked "Whatever it is. I didn't do it." she tried putting on her most innocent expression.

The two McMahon's laughed shaking their heads "No Kaitlyn. We are here to discussing the possibility of placing you as Sheamus's valet. However if you're not comfortable with it you can tell us anytime."

Kaitlyn nodded as a smile appeared on her face "That would be amazing. Would I be wrestling."

Stephanie nodded "Yes. We're trying to improve the Divas Divisions. Seeing as you are the winner of NXT and one of the best Divas we have you will be getting more air time."

The smile on Kaitlyn's face widen. "Thank you."

After shaking hands with both McMahon's she exited the room with an excited smile on her face. Sheamus trailing close behind.

As they came closer to the Diva's locker room she turned to look at him "Are you okay with this? Me being your valet."

He nodded "I told ya lass. I love having a beautiful women like yourself on me arm."

Smiling brightly she leaned up placing a quick kiss on his check before ducking into the Divas Locker Room.

* * *

Her hand traced the wooded table around the edges before running up his arm to rest on his shoulder "Are you okay?"

He said nothing continuing to look down at the stack of papers a pen held tightly in his hand.

Her other hand wrapped around his fisted hand "You don't have to do this now John."

He shook her off gently before placing his signature on the dotted line "Yes I do."

Looking down at his divorce papers he stuffed them in a manila paper before carefully placing them in his bag "Yes I do." he repeated turning around to wrap his arms around her waist.

Running his hand through his short she hugged him closer, his face buried in her shirt. Hi arms tighten around her small waist pulling her closer.

"It's done." he whispered.

Eve nodded "I know. I know." still running her hand through his short hair. "I'm sorry."

John shook his head straightening his back but not pulling away "Don't be. Not your fault. We just weren't working out."

Eve bit her lip "I know I just feel-"

Standing up he took her face in between his hands "Liz and I were done way before we happened. It's just now official." leaning down he gave her a brief kiss before wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Wrapping her own arms around his waist she tried pushing away the negative thoughts that clouded her mind.

It wasn't her fault.

* * *

Walking quickly down the hallway he stormed into his locker room. The small brunette just a few feet behind him.

Turning around he kicked the door closed as AJ winced at the sound.

"You could have gotten hurt." he said slowly turning to face her.

"But I didn't." she retorted looking up at him.

"You can't just go out there!"

"I was supposed to go out there!" she said running a hand through her long hair "It was on the script!"

Taking a deep breath he placed his arms on his hips angrily "You were supposed to walk out to distract him. You were supposed to leave after that. You sure as hell were not supposed to be out there when Kane was out there."

She bit her lip beofre she said "Their giving me creative freedom Punk. I can do that If I want. Glenn wouldn't have hurt me!"

Closing his eyes he responded "But that's not Glenn that's Kane. He would have done what the fans expect him to do. You could have gotten hurt. You should have left when you distracted Daniel. Like it was supposed to be."

Crossing her arms she glared at him "I gave you a chair. Can't you be at least a bit thankful?!"

"I don't need help from a little girl." as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

"Little girl." she whispered "Little girl." her voice got increasingly louder "Little girl. It's great to know how you think of me."

Reaching out towards her, he grabbed her arm "That's not what I mean April."

Looking into his eyes she pulled her arm away before silently grabbing her duffel bag and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he shouted after her.

Looking over her shoulder she gave him a sad smile "I'll be with Kaitlyn. You wouldn't want to be near a _little girl_."

As the door closed behind her small frame, Punk kicked the trashcan near him "Fuck."

* * *

Taking deep breaths she blinked away the tears that were clouding her vision. Blindly walking down the hallways she keep her head down ignoring a few of the greetings her co-workers threw her way.

Pushing the door open she quickly entered pressing her back against the door glad that only her two toned best friend was inside the locker room.

"AJ." she as instantly wrapped in a pair of familiar arms "What's wrong?"

A tear managed to slip down her cheek "Punk."

Kaitlyn frowned instantly protective of her friend "What did he do."

Shaking her head she pulled away from Kaitlyn, whipping away her tears angrily "He called me a little girl."

Kaitlyn just started at her "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Punk doesn't say things he doesn't mean." AJ snapped a bit bitterly. "You know how he is. No filter between his mouth and brain."

Standing back up she whipped away the few tears that had once again escaped her eyes "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You can always stay with me AJ." Kaitlyn responded bringing her small friend into a

hug.

* * *

**A/N- Well that was super short. But I had to end it there. No worries. I have already started the next chapter. So that should be up soon :D Our favorite couple having their first fight. Team AJ or Team Punk? All right to clear up any confusion on Eve and John. They began seeing each other when the divorce papers were being drawn up. What do ya'll think of the Kaitmus? Are they not adorable? Hahaha. Okay so I want to pair Zach with someone but I don't know with who. Any ideas?**

**Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank to EVERYONE who read and reviewed. I love ya'll :D**

* * *

**_June 3, 2012_**

* * *

_The hallways were airily quiet and empty for a Monday Night Raw. However the Straight Edge Superstar was not about to question it. _

_Spotting one of his friends standing with a small brunette he headed his way "Hey Cena." he greeted his eyes drifting towards the small brunette. _

"_Punk." John smiled extending his hand which Punk shook. "This is April. She just signed her developmental contract." _

_The brunette next to him beamed "Hi, nice to meet you. John I told you to cal me AJ." _

_Punk smiled at her "Your really small. How old are you?" _

"_Twenty two." she answered proudly. _

_Punk smiled "Your young." _

"_I've wrestled for two years. I've been a fan since forever." she defended herself. _

_With a smirk he turned to John "I like this one. She's feisty." _

_AJ tapped her foot impatiently "I'm right here." _

_John and Punk turned to her both smiling down at her._

* * *

_Entering the Florida Wrestling Championship building he walked down the halls greeting few of the people he actually knew. _

_Today would be AJ's first match and as promised him and John were to show up. _

_John however was already there. _

_Walking towards the small place backstage where most of the talent hung out he quickly spotted the small brunette standing by a blonde and John. _

"_Cena." he greeted extending his hand to be shaken before turning towards the brunette "AJ." _

_Smiling she launched herself into his arms giving him a tight huge before pulling away with a blush "Thank for coming, both of you." _

"_We promised we would." John said, Punk nodding in agreement. _

_AJ continued smiling before turning to the taller blonde by her side "John, Punk this is Kaitlyn." she introduced. _

_Kaitlyn nervously waved at both of them before turning to her friend "I have to go get ready. Good luck. I'll see you out there." turning back to the superstars she said "Nice to meet you." _

_Punk and John nodded at her before she walked away. "Are you ready." Punk asked. _

_AJ nervously nodded "Yes." _

_John placed his hands on her shoulders "We know your going to kick ass."_

_Punk nodded in agreement "Just go out there and do everything I taught you." he smirked as she rolled her eyes in his direction. _

"_You mean what I taught her." John corrected giving AJ a brotherly hug. _

_Punk shook his head "Don't listen to this loser AJ. I am the best in the world. Just go out there and kick ass." he said looking down at the young girl. _

_AJ nodded taking a deep breath before pulling him into a hug that lasted longer than any friendly hug ever would. _

"_Thank you guys. For everything." AJ said smiling at two of the most important men in her life, not counting her dad and brother. _

_With that said she closed her eyes getting in character before walking out into the small pathway that lead to the ring._

* * *

"_I always knew you were a Princess." his voice interrupted her thoughts. _

_AJ turned away from the mirror "Punk." she pulled the man she had not seen in months into a hug "What are you doing here?" _

_He shrugged "Here to see the first ever Queen of FCW and FCW Divas Champion." _

_AJ grinned proudly looking down at the small gold around her equally small waist "I'm pretty awesome right?" _

_Letting out a laugh he said "Pretty much. Are you done for tonight?" _

_AJ nodded unclasping the belt from around her waist and placing it in her bag along with her small crown. "Yeah. Why?" _

"_Up for a celebratory dinner?" he asked. _

_Her eyes widen for a second "Yeah. Let me go change or something." she said looking down at her ring gear. _

_Only ten minutes later she made her way back to him wearing a pair of skinny jeans, avengers shirt and nicely worn chucks. "Ready." she beamed brushing the straight bangs out of her eyes. _

"_Come on then princess." he said shouldering her bag and offering her his arm. _

Sitting at the edge of the bed he looked down at his hands before placing his head in them.

It had been almost a full week since she had spoken to him. It was now a Sunday and not a word. The filming of SmackDown had been nothing but awkward. She had not spoken a word to him. And her eyes were as sad as they had been Monday Night.

It had been five and a half fuckin days. Five nights of no more than two hours of sleep. Running a tired hand over his face he looked down at the phone which was brightly lit signaling a call.

"Hey." he answered the unhappiness clearly shown in his voice.

"What's wrong." she said instantly "I just got the chance to see SmackDown, Punk. You were off. What's wrong?" she questioned again.

Usually Punk wasn't a person that shared much of well anything but he knew lying to the former red-head would do him no good "AJ."

"Is she okay?" she asked in concern "Now that I think about it. She was kinda off too but much less noticeable."

"Yes okay. I think, I hope." he let out another sigh "We got in a fight." he admitted.

"What did you do?" she asked without missing a beat.

"What makes you think it's my fault." Punk said, hearing her sigh he rolled his eyes "Fine it was my fault. But she went out there and stayed out there more than she was supposed to. She could have gotten hurt."

"Phil." she sighed his name softly "She's a big girl. Please tell me you didn't call her a little girl." at his silence she continued "Punk" she exclaimed his name "You know she hates that."

"I know, I know." he said "But come on Amy she's tiny. Something could go wrong. Things always go wrong. Remember Big Show? That was supposed to be a bump but she's so small."

"I know your worried." she said "But April is a big girl, she's an Indy girl. She can make her own decisions. Now you have to support her. A relationship works both ways."

Punk nodded knowing she was right "I worry."

"Clearly." Amy responded "You love her."

For the first time his life Punk was lost for words before whispering "Maybe I do."

* * *

_Placing her small golden belt in her bag she smiled. The last few months had been a dream. Holding the title gave her a taste of what being a Champion and she could hardly wait for her to win some gold in the WWE. _

"_AJ someone's waiting outside for you." Kaitlyn said with a wicked grin. _

_Raising her eyebrow she asked "Who is it?" _

"_Mr. Punk." Askana's accented voice reached her ears. _

_With a huge smile she excited the raven head she had seen only weeks ago. As usual she threw herself on him in a hug "Punk." _

_Grinning up at him she unwrapped her arms from around him "What are you doing here?" _

_He waved a thick wad of papers in front of her face._

"_Is that-" her eyes widen. _

_Punk nodded with a smile "Cena wanted to be here but he had an autograph session to go to. It's not a SmackDown or Raw contract but it is a NXT one." _

_Her eyes shone in excitement as she flipped through the papers "When do I start?" _

_Punk laughed at her enthusiasm "Two weeks. Show it to your boss here and then sign it. He will send it to Vince." adding more seriously "You'll probably have to drop the title." _

_AJ nodded "I know. I'm ready. This is it Punk." _

"_Your going to do great." he said sincerely. _

_Unable to contain her excitement she jumped on him with a hug again._

* * *

_Spotting him at the end of the hallway she walked his way tapping him on the shoulder "You need natural Dynamite in your life, huh?" she asked with a smirk. _

_Punk turned around to catch an armful of AJ as she hugged him tightly which he returned without complain. "Aww you missed me" she teased. _

"_Whatever brat." he retorted playfully pushing her away. _

_AJ grinned up at him "Admit it. Admit it." she sang out. _

_Rolling his eyes he said "Maybe a bit. But just a bit. Don't get a big head." _

_Laughing she said "Right just a little. How is your injury?" _

"_Fine." he shrugged "Can't wait to get in that ring again." _

_AJ nodded in understanding "Well get better Punk." she said "How long are you going to be here?"_

"_Just today." he responded "Up for some food?" _

"_Yes." she said brightly._

* * *

_Groaning quietly she closed her eyes rolling her neck from side to side. She had to say that was the hardest bump she had ever taken. _

"_I'm fine Show." she tried consoling the friendly giant "I'll be fine right doc?"_

_The backstage trainer nodded "Good as new in a few weeks." _

_Daniel gave her a look "Are you sure. We could carry you to the locker room." _

_AJ laughed "I injured myself. I'm not an invalid. Now go. Let the doctor finish his work." _

_Show and Daniel gave each other looks but did as the small brunette asked them to do. _

_As they were walking out a raven head made his way in. _

"_I'm fine." she sighed "Honestly I'm not gonna break down or anything." _

_Punk stood in front of her as the trainer excused himself "You sure." _

"_Yes." she laughed "I'm not a little girl. I can handle it. This is by far not the worst I've ever had." _

_Punk nodded "If you say so." _

"_I do." she said honestly "Now could you please stop asking me. I hate being babied-" she was ready to begin her I can take care of myself rant. _

_Chuckling he leaned down capturing her lips with his own effectively ending her rant. _

AJ tiredly dragged herself out of the car a sleepy Kaitlyn following her footsteps as a laughing Sheamus got out of the driver's seat.

Looking at the hotel they were to stay in AJ frowned. She was by now used to sleeping in the bus. Glancing at the big bus that was parked near by she let out another sigh.

"Just go to him." Kaitlyn said as she saw were her best friend was looking "Come on AJ. I can't stand sad AJ. I want my chickbuster back."

AJ frowned looking down at her phone which displayed the amount of calls she had ignored. "Ok." she whispered.

Giving her best friend a hug she grabbed her suitcase from Sheamus with a small smile in thanks. Her fingers quickly flew over her phone sending a small txt.

After waiting a minute outside for the door slid open. "Road husband." she whispered as the dark-skinned man pulled her into a hug.

"Good your here." he said welcoming her in "Punk has been a Punk." he laughed quietly at his pun.

AJ smiled as well leaving her suitcases by the small sitting area "Is he in his room?"

Kofi nodded "He hasn't slept much so if you can make him sleep. Please. He really has been a jerk."

AJ nodded making her away down the small narrow hallway her hand around the doorknob. Looking over her shoulder at Kofi, he nodded at her signaling at her to go in.

Opening the door quietly she wasn't surprised to see Punk sitting at the end of the bed head in his hands. "Punk?" she said softly making her way to him.

He lifted his head from his hands "AJ?"

She nodded kneeling in front of him. This time it was him that embraced her. Unlike all the other times when she was the one that had to initiate a hug.

"I'm so sorry." they both said in unison.

AJ bit her lip as his green eyes meet her own brown ones "I'm a big girl Punk. Remember that."

"I'll try. I will." he promised pulling her closer "But it's my job to worry about you."

She allowed a smile to graze her face "And it's my job to worry about you too."

Punk gave her a small smile "Next time we fight don't leave-"

"We'll work it out." AJ finished his sentence standing up and offering him her hand.

Punk to him allowing her to pull him up and further up the bed. After slipping off her shoes she laid on the bed pulling him down with her.

Facing him as they laid quietly she knew they could work through anything.

She knew they would be okay.

* * *

**A/N- Tell me that was not cute :D I hope those memories help ya'll understand exactly when they got together and when they met officially. **

**Anyways Review the cuteness that is Punklee xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**_June 4, 2012_**

* * *

_Entering the small gym she let out a sigh of relief that this one was not totally packed like the earlier ones had been. _

_Spotting one of her co-workers she headed his way. "Hi John." she greeted. _

_John turned to face her his smile a bit strained "Eve." he greeted. _

_Studying the man before her she frowned "What's wrong?" _

_If you asked her she would tell you she considered John a close friend. But then again only a few people in the company did not consider the hardworking man a friend. _

"_Nothing, nothing." he tried waving her off as she got on the treadmill. _

_She arched an eyebrow giving him a look "Don't lie to me Cena." she offered another smile. She had never seen the brunette so crestfallen. _

_He offered her another shake of his head along with a smile "How about I tell you over lunch." _

_Even though her workout hadn't officially started she nodded grabbing her bag and following him out of the gym. _

_In silence they walked down many streets finally coming to a stop in front of a small restaurant. _

"_I come here every time I come back home." he commented opening the door for her._

_Eve smiled in thank as he waved to the person at the front. Following his lead she slid into the booth facing him. _

_After ordering their food and giving out a small amount of autographs, Eve spoke up again "Okay, you going to tell me what's going on through that head of yours." _

"_Liz wants a divorce." John blurted out to the beautiful brunette. _

_Eve's eyes widen at the revelation. She had always though the high school sweethearts would be one of the couple that lasted forever. The one you saw in the movie or read about in the books. _

"_I'm so sorry." she reached over grabbing his hand in hers "I'm here if you need anything." _

_John nodded pushing around the food in his place "It came out of no where. She says she can't be married to someone that is constantly away from home."_

"_But that's not up to you." Eve said "This is your life John." _

_John nodded in agreement giving the brunette a small smile "She doesn't seem to understand that." _

_Eve bit her lip "Are you going to give it to her?" _

_John nodded slowly "I don't want to keep her in a relationship she clearly isn't happy in." _

_Giving the man in front of her a look, she scooted closer bringing him into a hug._

* * *

Grinning she grabbed his hand as he pulled her closer.

Finally.

Finally they could walk around holding hands without giving a care. No need to hide from their co-workers and family. No more holding hands when no one was looking. No more sneaking in kiss between segments when no one was around.

Bitting back a grin she looked up to the man she was slowly falling in love with. "Hi."

John looked down at their hands ignoring the surprised looks on their co-workers faces, ignoring the smug looks on AJ, Punk, Zach, Sheamus, and Kaitlyn's faces. "Hey." he responded with a smile.

"I'm so happy." Eve confessed gently swinging their hands with a silly smile.

"Me too." they came to a stop in gorilla position "How about we go on a date."

"In public?" Eve asked as the show started.

"Yeah why not?" John responded just as his music started.

Grinning Eve nodded at him as he pulled her into a quick kiss before walking out to the ramp to greet his fans.

Kaitlyn patted the Mexican's ring announcer's arm as they made their way backstage "Pretty good bump you took there."

He nodded lightly rubbing his head from where Kaitlyn had pulled his hair only moments ago "Yeah. Thanks."

Kaitlyn gave the nice man another smile before turning to Sheamus and Alberto who were now making their way into the backstage area. "You okay?" she directed the question towards the red-head totally ignoring the Mexican aristocrat.

He nodded massaging his arm "Yeah. I'm a big boy Kait. I can handle Del Rio." he said giving the tan man a dirty look.

"Only doing my job." Alberto defended himself raising his hands in mock surrender.

Sheamus shook her head before motioning Kaitlyn to follow him.

Giving the ring announcer one last smile she trailed after the Great White "What's up?" she asked as they stopped at a deserted hallway.

"I don't know if I like ya putting yerself in danger like that lass." he admitted thinking of the guys had told him only a two weeks ago.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow "Are we seriously going to argue about this? I just jumped on Ricardo to distract Del Rio. Nothing happened. Don't worry Sheamo."

"But I do." he admitted and before he could talk himself out of it - like he had many times before- he pulled her close capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

AJ gave Punk one of her crazy chick smiles as the camera's turned off effectively ending her backstage segment.

"Your freaking me out." Punk said seriously as she tilted her head to the side.

Her smile only widen before she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist "Are your proud that I actually stayed on script today?" she asked as she maneuvered her way onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes." he responded "I'm sure that took a lot out of you."

"It did." she pouted as they neared his locker room.

After opening the door he softly dropped her onto the small couch following her only moments later.

With a smile she wrapped her arms around him bringing him down for a kiss. Making sure not to put his full weight on her he laid them down, his hand tangled in her long hair.

Playfully tugging at his silver lip ring she smiled against his lips "I didn't really sleep those five nights either." she admitted.

Punk smiled down at her "Let's not fight again?"

"Agreed." AJ smiled up at him before pulling him closer once again.

The door banged open and AJ closed her eyes leaning into his neck before letting out a groan.

"This is what they do when they don't have matches or segments, Sheamo." a slightly flushed Kaitlyn said as they entered the room.

Untangling themselves from each other they both sat up, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Yes do barge in." AJ said adopting Punk's sarcastic tone.

Kaitlyn only grinned at her sitting down on the other couch, Sheamus settling down next to her his arm thrown casually over her shoulders.

Raising an eyebrow at her best friend she looked at them closer before letting a smile graze her face.

"You know that smile really is creepy." another voice joined them, Zach entered the locker room pulling a tall raven head along with him, her twin and her significant other close behind the duo.

Punk groaned placing his hand on his face as AJ giggled at his expression.

Zach sat down on the small couch pulling the twin on his lap "Hi all." he greeted "It's like a party in here."

"Why don't you take your party somewhere else?" Punk suggested only to have AJ slap his arm softly.

"We rather like the Champion's locker room." Eve said from the door "It's so much comfortable."

Punk rolled his eyes at brunette that seemed to not be able to stop smiling. Eve made her way to the couch smiling at the other wrestlers. "Hi." she greeted simply to get a round of greetings.

"It really is." an accented voice said as the small brunette trailed into the locker room for the first time, a dark haired skinned man following close behind.

Punk groaned loudly "Really, Really?"

AJ giggled sitting on his lap to make room for Layla who made to sit next to a still smiling Eve, Kofi settling himself by her feet his back resting on her legs.

Turning to Punk she gave him a small kiss before turning into the conversation the girls were now having, at hearing John's music begin. The Bella Twins and Layla listen in as Eve told them the story she had already told many times that night.

As the night was coming to an end the girls found themselves giggling.

"Sauce'ing it." AJ whispered with a laugh as John ridiculed Cole in the ring.

Punk just smirked shaking his head at her. AJ rolled her eyes at him before leaning her head against his chest.

* * *

**A/N- I didn't know where to stop it. But i figured that would be a good place... So I know people are doing MV challenges. So I have a challenge for you yo! Maybe someone, or multiple people, can maybe an MV to this Fic? With any song. Extra points if the other couples in this chapter are included. So if your interested message me or something. Winner gets decided by me and my sister. Winner gets a superstar of their choice to make an appearance. Or make an appearance as an OC for one chapter.**

**So you just read this, and this is crazy, but here's the review button... So review maybe?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

**_June 5, 2012_**

* * *

She lazily rolling over in the bed she patted the space next to her only to find it cold and empty. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed the light peaking in from under the curtains. Noticing the figure sitting at the edge of the bed she began crawling his way. Wrapping her arms around him from behind she sleepily placed her head between his shoulder blades "Come back to bed." she whispered.

"I can't fucking sleep." he muttered looking straight ahead.

Letting out a sigh she maneuvered herself to sit next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep AJ." he said waving her towards the bed.

Shaking her head she yawned but stayed by his side as he stared blankly at the wall.

"Come on." grabbing his hand she lead him up the bed pushing his back to the mattress before crawling on top of him. "Sleep." she demanded softly.

Closing his eyes he felt her snuggle closer to him as she slowly fell asleep. Running his fingers through her long hair his eyes began drifting to a close.

* * *

This time when she opened her eyes he was sleeping soundlessly next to her. Smiling lightly she shifted in his arms trying to get out of the bed.

"No." he groaned with closed eyes.

Letting a giggle escape her lips she looked up at him "Punk where are we?"

Yawning loudly he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes "Chicago." he answered tightening his arms around her "We have two days off. And I know you've been dying to meet everyone so-" he trailed off.

A giant smile appeared on her face "Really?" she asked excitedly "Come on get up Punk!" she exclaimed jumping out of the bed with new found energy.

Laughing he laid on the bed as she ran around the room in his shirt pulling out clothes from her suitcase "Come on." she said again as she began changing.

Lounging on the bed, enjoying the view of his slip of a girlfriend changing, he said "Nah. I'm fine."

Fully clothed she jumped on him straddling his stomach "Come one Punk. Get up and get ready." she pouted looking down at him with wide brown eyes.

Rolling them over so he was hovering over her small frame. Placing a kiss on her lips he said "Fine." standing up he began changing as well as she laid on the bed. "What are you doing just laying there April. We have places to be." he teased.

Rolling her eyes she jumped out of the bed and made her way out of the small room.

"Kofi." she smiled brightly at the man who was eating cereal while sitting in front of the TV watching cartoon.

"AJ." he tried saying around a mouthful as Punk gave his driver directions.

Punk soon came and sat next to him putting his feet up on the coffee table "Kofi the bus is yours for two days. Since you still have a few house shows, right?"

The dark skinned man nodded "Are you staying here?" he asked as they felt the bus parking.

Punk nodded before standing up "We'll see you in two days." he said as he pulled his suitcase along with AJ's.

AJ smiled brightly at him in good by before following Punk out the door. Giving him a look she asked "Your house?"

Punk shook his head as he led her towards the small modest house "Colt."

"The Colt Cabana?" she asked with wide eyes.

Laughing he nodded "Your crazy you know." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pushed the door without so much as knocking "Fangirling over Cabana."

"Not fangirling." she defended herself as she stepped into the house.

"Do you know what fuckin time it is?" a sleepy voice asked from down the hall way.

Punk made a show of checking his wrist "It's ten in the morning motherfucker." he said sarcastically "Get your ass up."

Colt gave his a look before turning to look at AJ "Finally I get to meet you. I though Punk was making you up." he said with a kind smile as Punk punched him playfully.

AJ smiled "Nope. Not made up." extending her hand she said "I'm AJ."

Looking at her hand he shook his head before sweeping her into a hug "Any lady-friend of Punk and is a friend of mine."

"Lady?" Punk asked with a smirk as AJ glared at him. "She's crazy Cabana. Crazy I tell you." he said dramatically.

AJ punched his shoulder before childishly sticking out her tongue at him before wandering further into the house.

"I like her." Colt announced as he stood next to his best friend watching the retreating back of the small brunette.

"Yeah?" he asked rubbing a hand over his eyes "I do too."

Colt looked over at him "What the hell are you doing here man. Don't you have shows?"

Punk shook his head "Not for two days." he said "Vince is going soft." he laughed at the though "He let us off for two days."

Colt laughed as well as they entered the living room and sat comfortably on the couches. "I've seen her on TV you know? She's good. Really good."

Punk nodded "She is." he said fondly as they watched her examine the collection of DVD movies he had on his shelf.

Glancing at his friend he smiled. Seeing him like this, happy, was a complete one-eighty from the last time he had been to his hometown.

"You've known her for how long and you never introduced us?" Colt asked.

Punk shrugged "Leave me alone motherfucker. You know how I am."

Rolling his eyes he had to agree "Yes I do know how you are motherfucker." he said "Your bringing her to meet your family. It's serious huh?" he asked.

Punk nodded lightly "I guess it is. She's just-" he tried looking for a word to describe her "Unpredictable? She's AJ."

* * *

Punk watched in amusement as AJ ran around his room trying to find, what she called, the perfect outfit.

"Stop worrying. They are going to love you." he promised.

Stoping mid action she held a t-shirt up to her she asked "How does this look?"

"Good." he answered with a groan as she reached for another shirt "AJ it's a cookout. You don't have to dress up."

After ten minutes she was dressed in some cut off shirts and an x-man shirt.

"That's what you wore the first time." he said as he reached for his worn out hat.

AJ shrugged smiling sheepishly as he grabber her hand and lead her out of the house and down the street.

After no more than five minutes they were rounding the corner to stop in front of a modest two story house.

Wringing her hands nervously she took a deep breath as she looked at the seemingly empty house.

Placing his hands on her shoulder he said "Stop worrying. They will love you. Just don't do anything crazy." he teased trying to calm her nerves.

AJ nodded taking a deep breath "Okay. Okay." she said to herself as he took her hand again and walked into the house.

Looking around the house that Punk had grown up in she smiled as a few picture came into view. Following him quietly they excited the house and into the backyard.

Four women ran forward embracing him in a hug. AJ stood off to the side hands clasped tightly as she watched the small family with a smile on her face.

"Mom this is AJ." he introduced them as he shook the women off.

AJ turned to the older woman with a smile on her face "Hi." she said nervously.

The older woman took an instant liking towards the small brunette and greeted her happily "So nice to finally meet you. But then again you know how private Phil is." she said pulling the small woman into a hug.

AJ nodded in agreement before turning to Punk "Yes Phil. We all know how private you are." she teased.

His younger sister stepped up introducing himself "I'm Shaleen." she said extending her hand towards AJ.

AJ grandly shook it as his other two sisters introduced themselves after her.

* * *

Standing by the grill she watched him flip the hamburger meat.

"Mike couldn't make it." Shaleen whispered to him.

Punk nodded solemnly before turning to AJ "This is Shaleen the _OMG Kevin Nash WTF Though he was dead. Lol_." he laughed.

AJ laughed as a few more people made their way into the backyard.

"I'm also his favorite sister. But don't tell the others." Shaleen said with a wide smile and a wink.

AJ laughed again "I think I'm going to like you."

Shaleen smiled linking arms with her "I'm going to like you too. Phil I'm stealing her away for a little while. Go get Colt to keep you company."

Punk smiled softly as the watched them walk away.

Somehow the little brunette he called his girlfriend had fit in perfectly with his family.

* * *

**A/N- So it's pretty short but it is filled with Punklee :D I though I would do a chapter with just them. The other character's will be back next chapter. How did I do with Colt? Not too bad I hope. Because seriously that guy is awesome. Also I didn't know the sisters or moms names so I just left them unnamed other than Shaleen.**

**Please Review xD And check out The Games We Play!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks for the Reviews :D Okay so last chapter was supposed to be the tapping of SmackDown but they went to Chicago instead. I'm skipping that SmackDown since I don't think anything really important happened. So now RAW.**

* * *

**_June 11, 2012_**

* * *

Fixing her mused up hair she looked in the mirror trying to tame the blonde strands of hair curling them within the black ones. Reapplying the lipgloss she turned to the red headed man who was lounging comfortably on his locker room couch.

Thinking back at the past week she smiled to herself. Sure their relationship was still new, very new in fact, but she had a feeling they we're going to last quite some time. The last week had been a constant cycle of performing and spending time with him. In and out the ring. And if you asked Kaitlyn she would say she wouldn't have it any other way.

Approaching him she leaned down whipping her finger across his bottom lip taking off the lipgloss that was there. Watching the beginning of Raw she sat herself next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders "Lass ya ready ta go out there?" he asked looking down at her.

Kaitlyn nodded looking down at her ring gear, now that she was appearing on TV more she had taken to dressing in ring gear in case the need to help Sheamus ever arose. "Ready." She said with a smile as he grabbed her hand.

Stepping out of his locker room, which she was still surprised he had since they spent so much time in Punk's locker room, she ignored the whispers that broke out among some of the superstars and divas standing about.

Although they had been together for a week and had been seen together for the last couple of months most of their co-workers where still surprised to see the tough Irish native walking hand in hand with the beautiful Texan.

Smirking slightly she looked up at him as they reached gorilla position just as his music hit.

Standing on her tipy toes she placed a small kiss on his lips before he walked out onto the entrance.

Taking a deep breath she followed only a minute later.

* * *

_Intently watching the TV he frowned as they kissed. Even though he knew it was coming he always felt a frown form on his face. _

"_I don't know how you do it." John commented from his spot next to him "If my girlfriend had to go out there and kiss a guy every week and pretend to be his girlfriend I think I would loose it." He admitted "Especially seeing how he treats her." _

_Punk closed his eyes running a hand over his face "It's just Dragon," he said using the nickname given to the blonde "I've known him for years. I trust him." _

_John looked over at him "If you say so," his eyes still on the on-screen couple. "You know you guys are like one and the same. You both had tough childhoods. You worked you ass to get here. You were both in the Indies. You really are one and the same." He mused. _

_Punk looked over at the man he had come to repeat after working with him "One and the same." he said to himself with a small smile before his attention turned back to the TV. _

Wrapping up his wrists he whispered "One and the same," before grabbing the red marker next to him.

Quickly marking the X's on white tape. After that he quickly wrote a small O on his taped up palms.

"What does that stand for?" AJ curiously asked him glancing up from wrapping her own hands.

She had seen him do it many times before. And if she remembered correctly he had done it in the early stages of their relationship.

"One and the same." Punk told her grabbing her small hand in his "It's something John said. He once told me that we," he motioned between them before continuing "were one and the same. And since then I've been writing it on my palms."

Smiling up at him she took the marker from his hand before marking a P on her own taped up palms. "P for Punk." she said with a giggle "I'll think of something cooler later." she said with a grin as she grabbed the script from his lap.

"I have to kiss Kane today," she frowned "I don't want to kiss Kane. It would be weird."

Punk shrugged "Don't kiss Kane. I don't want you to kiss Kane." pulling her closer to him he said "You have creative freedom. Just jump on him give him one of your crazy smiles and then leave him to me."

Bitting her lip she nodded "I'll do that. Because kissing Glenn would be weird." she admitted as she turned her attention to the TV screen "You know no one has barged in toda-" she was interrupted as the door banged open.

"Spoke to soon." Punk said rolling his eyes as Kofi and Layla walk in.

"I have a steel cage match." Kofi announced as if they had not just seen the announcement being made.

Punk nodded "Way to get yourself matches road wife." he said sarcastically.

Kofi shrugged as he sat on the love seat pulling Layla down next to him. "I hate Johnny." he confessed much the surprise of the ones sitting around him.

Everyone knew that Kofi never used the word hate. It went against his happy-go-lucky outlook in life.

"Join the fucken club." Punk mumbled only to have AJ slap him chest "What? I say fuck a lot. You know this."

AJ rolled her eyes before pointing at the TV "Your time to go out there and call me cool has approached us," she dramatically doing her best to pull him to his feet. "Now come on."

Punk stood up fully before making his way out the door "I want you out of my locker room when I come back road wife." He said over his shoulder at the dark skinned man.

Arriving to gorilla position a few moments before his music hit he pulled the small brunette into a kiss.

* * *

Of course when they make it back to the locker room, after meeting up with Daniel and Glenn to discuss their match, even more people were sitting about.

Closing his eyes he let out a sigh "It's like a party again." He said sarcastically before dropping his title on the nearby table and making his way towards the couch, AJ only a few feet behind him.

Kofi groaned as Layla placed an icepack on his head.

"Having fun there?" Punk asked his friend ignoring the glare the British woman send his way.

"Oh I'm having a blast." Kofi responded with a sarcastic smile.

Punk gave him a thumbs up as he turned to focus on the brunette sitting next to him "You're being quite. Why?" he asked "Not that I'm complaining." he gave her a cheeky smile.

AJ shook his head as she glanced at Kaitlyn, who had been sitting quietly next to Sheamus, give her a worried look "Nothing I'm fine." she tried to convince him.

He hummed in response before leaning down and placing his lips on hers.

"Break it up kiddies." a deep voice said, a small giggle following it, as John and Eve made their way into the locker room.

Groaning he placed his forehead against AJ's who was giggling at John's facial expression. Shaking his head he leaned down for another kiss ignoring the brunette who was making gagging noises in the background.

AJ smiled against his lips as he kissed her before laughing effectively ending the kiss "I'm sorry. It's just. John-" she laughed as she looked over at the brunette who was making faces towards them, a very amused girlfriend by his side.

"I hate you all." Punk said as his friends laughed at them.

"I don't need to see all that. Try keeping your tongues in your own mouths when I'm in the same room as you," John said "She's like my little sister. I don't need to see that."

AJ laughed against his shoulder as he retorted "I don't need to see that." he motioned towards John and Eve's interwind hands "Or that." he turned to look at Kofi and Layla who were flirting. "Or that." he motioned to where Kaitlyn and Sheamus where sitting closely talking in almost whispers.

The six of them turned to look at him before ignoring him and going back to what they had previously been doing.

AJ stood up stretching her small legs and offering him her hand "Come on Punk. We have that segment to do."

Grabbing her hand he allowed her to drag him out of the room.

* * *

Mentally giving herself a pat on the back she returned to where Punk was still standing as their segment came to an end.

"Are you ready." he asked noticing the uncertainty in her eyes "I got this AJ. Nothing will happen. Everything will go as planned."

AJ took a deep breath as she nodded up at him.

"Trust me." he said brushing his lips against hers.

Felling the nerves leave her body she smiled brightly up at him before grabbing his hand and skipping towards gorilla position dragging him close behind her.

"I trust you." she whispered as his music hit and they made their way onto the stage.

* * *

The large group of people found themselves crowded in Punk's bus as the discussed the night.

Punk of course had called the comfy recliner pulling AJ on his lap.

Sheamus and Kaitlyn had found themselves siting in the small love seat. John and Eve were sitting on the long couch. Kofi and Layla were sitting on the carpeted floor. And Zach along with Daniel were perched on the small kitchen counter.

"I think we should celebrate." Zach spoke up "Punk you have any drinks in here?"

"Pepsi and water in the fridge." He responded quickly.

Daniel jumped off the counter and began passing out water bottles and cans of Pepsi.

When everyone was holding a drink in hand Zach continued "We have to celebrate the beginning or the end for Big Johnny," he said raising his own Pepsi can in the air "To the beginning of the end of People Power."

Punk grinned as AJ bumped her can against his "To the end of People Power." the whole bus said in unison.

AJ gave him a small smile and cute shrug, which if you ever asked him he would deny ever calling cute, and took a swing of the Pepsi in her hand.

With a smile pulling at the corner of his lips he took a swing as well before looking down at the small woman in his arms.

* * *

**A/N- Kinda short I know. But it was cute huh? So I noticed that the more I update the less people seem to review. Why is that? I'm just curious here. So I was thinking. How about 13 reviews for the next chapter? Also how many of you are liking AJ as GM? Another thing what do ya'll think AJ should write on her palm?**

**Anyways please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N- So we got ten reviews :D Thank you very much my lovelies xD**

* * *

**_June 12, 2012_**

* * *

_John sat at the edge of his seat head in hands as he listen to his lawyer talk and pace in front of him. _

"_She's saying you cheated on her." his lawyer said causing John to look up quickly. "She won't sign the papers." _

_John sat in shock "She was the one that had them drawn up! We negotiated. I signed them weeks ago." _

_His let out a sigh as he closed his eyes tiredly "So did I. Her lawyer just contacted me. She's saying you cheated. She's threatening to tell everyone." he stressed the word knowing it would have an effect on the face of the company " She wants more money." _

_Taking off his hat he ran a hand over his short hair before letting out a tired sigh "More?" he asked weakly. _

_His lawyer "Mr. Cena-" _

_John interrupted him "Call me John." _

"_John she has pictures." he said handing him a manila folder. _

_Opening it carefully he took out various pictures. Some of him and Mickie James, and finally some of him and Eve. "How?" he asked himself. _

_Looking at the pictures of himself and the small brunette he shook his head "We had broken up. It was only two dates. And Liz and I got back together." _

_His lawyer nodded before pushing the picture of him and Eve closer "And these." _

"_These are from our date. It was the night I signed the papers. We went out." he revealed. _

_Standing up he looked down at the pictures. One with a brunette he called a close friend and the other one of a brunette he could not imagine spending his life without. "Make these go away," walking towards the door he said over his shoulder "Give her anything she want. Hell give her the house and the car. Give her more money if she wants. But make these go away." _

_Without looking back he excited his locker room._

* * *

"What a bitch." Punk said as he heard the story John had just told himself, Zach, and Sheamus.

"That's what Randy said." John told him as he sat himself next to the guys.

Zach and Sheamus hummed in agreement as their friend closed his eyes tiredly.

"So what are ya going to do fella?" Sheamus asked.

John shrugged "Give her anything she wants. I'm not letting her drag Mickie and Eve's names through the mud."

After a moment of silence Punk spoke up again "What did Randal say about that." he didn't have to say the name for John to understand.

John let out the first laugh of that night "What didn't he say? I think he would probably giver her some money of his own to shut her up."

Punk smirked at the thought although he did not doubt that it was one hundred percent true.

Zach and Sheamus just looked over at each other confused as they had not been part of the Mickie and Randy Orton days. You know before the horrible break up, Randy getting married and Mickie leaving the company.

"I think he still loves her." Punk whispered quietly making sure it was for John's ears only.

"I know he still does." John whispered back thinking of his best friend.

Zach and Sheamus once again looked over at each other but didn't speak up as Punk and John conversed in hushed tones.

"What a bitch." Punk repeated after a while of silence thinking of what he would do if he was in John's place. Just more con to add to his 'why he's never getting married' list.

This time John couldn't help but hum in agreement just as the SmackDown theme began and Punk made his way out of the locker room.

* * *

AJ waited patiently backstage after standing up from her sitting position on the ramp and making her way to the back.

Another person made their way onto gorilla position leaving the fans sight.

"Vicky." she greeted with a smile as the older woman gave her a small hug.

"You okay?" she asked.

AJ raised her hands "Perfectly okay. Great job out there Vick."

Vicky just smiled pleasantly "Well thank you Ms. AJ." she said before walking off.

AJ smiled after the older woman thinking of how she played one of the biggest heels in the company and was actually quite the sweetheart in real life.

After only a couple of minutes Punk was making his way to the back his arm holding his stomach lightly.

"Are you okay?" AJ asked intently concerned.

Punk waved her off with a smile "I'm fine. Think the guys are in the locker room?" his thoughts drifting towards the conversation he had with John earlier in the night.

"Probably." AJ mused with an amused smile "But I'm going to the Diva's locker room to help Kait get ready. I'll see you later." she kissed him briefly before skipping of towards the opposite direction.

* * *

The small locker room was in a furry as the girls ran around helping three of their fellow Divas get ready for their match.

"Kait go back to wearing your vest and shorts." AJ suggested holding up the black shorts, black vest and bright green sports bra.

Kaitlyn grinned taking the outfit from her best friend's hands. After quickly changing into them Eve began curling her hair making sure the black and blonde strands mixed together.

"Now go out and make a statement." AJ grinned pushing her best friend out the locker room.

* * *

Kaitlyn rotated her head as she took a deep breath.

"Ya gonna do great lass." an accented voice said from behind her as she reached gorilla position. "And yer look mighty cute in green." he said with a smile.

Kaitlyn smiled up at him as they heard them announcing Beth as the winner.

That was her cue.

Reaching up she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before running down to the ring.

* * *

The small brunette grinned as she saw the replay of her best friend kick the blonde in the head before pointing at No Way Out sign clearly issuing a challenge towards the current champion.

Unable to contain her excitement she clapped happily.

"I was bad ass huh?" Kaitlyn asked as she walked into the locker room with Sheamus.

"Yes!" AJ jumped up, leaving Punk's arms for a second, to hug the blonde tightly "I'm so happy for you Kait."

Kaitlyn grinned taking a seat on the small couch.

AJ grinned back at her as they did their handshake before sitting back down, Punk's arms encircling her again.

As the show went on Layla, Kofi, Daniel, Zach, John and Eve found themselves in the locker room as well.

Punk looked over at John as did all the other men in the room.

John looked down at Eve who was resting in his arms before looking back at them and shaking his head.

Punk shook his own head at him before tightening his hold on AJ.

With a smile she looked up at him grabbing his shirt lightly before pulling him down for a kiss.

This time John didn't comment on their public display of affection.

* * *

Letting out a sigh he sat at the edge of the bed as AJ joined him.

"What's wrong?" she asked placing her small hands on his shoulders.

Unconsciously leaning back into her he shook his head but his thoughts drifted towards the problems of one of his friends.

"You've been off the whole night Punk." she said "Actually all you guys have."

Nodding her turned to face her "It's John." he admitted.

AJ raised an eyebrow as he continued to tell her what had transpired earlier in the day "And he's not telling Eve."

AJ bit her lip as she sat back down on the bed facing him "Wow. What a bitch."

A smirked formed on Punk's face "That's what me and Randal said."

AJ asked "Randy?"

Punk nodded "John told him. He's pissed."

Looking much like Sheamus and Zach had looked she asked "Why would he care. I mean yeah he's John best friend but?"

"You know how Cena went to those two dates with Mickie?" he asked at her nod he continued "Well after that Randy and Mickie began seeing each other. But then she got traded. They had the worst break up ever. He went on rebound and married Sam." he rolled his eyes "But now he has Alanna and Mickie left the company."

For the second time that night AJ said "Wow."

Punk nodded "Yeah."

AJ laid back on the bed, Punk followed her a few seconds later.

"If you where John. Would you tell me?" AJ asked quietly.

Punk tensed for a moment "Probably not." he admitted.

AJ rolled over to face him slipping her thin arms around his middle "I know." she said softly before placing her head on his chest.

* * *

**A/N- That was kinda short. Sorry about that. But I'm already writing the next one. Hopefully a fun packed one :P So we made it to ten reviews. Can we try for 13? So any of you have any idea what song would represent this song perfectly? **

**Please Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Thanks to the people who reviewed! And those that read.**

* * *

_**June 15, 2012**_

* * *

AJ yawned sleepily as she entered the building.

"Your here!" an overly happy voice.

AJ frowned as Kaitlyn joined her "Why are you so happy?" she mumbled pulling the put further down her brown hair.

Kaitlyn just grinned "Because I know your not a morning person." She teased.

AJ rolled her eyes watching as Eve walked in. Beth and Natalya only a few steps behind her. After ten minutes all the Divas were gathered in the large room. Most of them with Starbucks in hand.

"Hey girls." a cheerful voice said.

AJ turned to see one of her idols standing nearby a couple of stylist standing behind her.

Stephanie stepped further into the room with a pleasant smile "So I called you here to discuss the Divas Division. We are still trying to improve it." she gave them all a big smile "So we're starting slow. Today is just a photo-shoot for WWE Magazine and the website, just to give the fans a feel of you since you are not on TV often. Also a small few questions that will let the fans know you."

The Divas smiled at each other at hearing the news.

"Good well these nice people will help you get ready. The photo-shoot has two parts. Ring-gear and then I small surprise I have for all of you." she gave them a mischievous smile.

AJ allowed herself to be dragged away by one of the stylists. Sitting on the seat she let them take over as she took out her phone. Her fingers ghosting over the keyboard on her phone.

_Divas meeting turned into Photo-shoot. Can't meet before interview. Later? - AJ_

_Photo-shoot you say? ;) Sure pick you up from interview? -Punk _

_It's a date ;) - AJ_

_Okay #CrazyChick- Punk_

_xD Bye -AJ_

Pocketing the phone she looked in the mirror in front of her admiring the curls and barely their makeup that made her eyes look much bigger.

"Thank you." she said towards the stylist who began applying a small amount of blush on her.

The stylist nodded before letting her off the chair. Heading towards the clothes rack she grabbed her wrestling gear before heading to change.

Exiting the changing room in black and red ring gear she headed towards the ring Stephanie had order for the photo-shoot.

Doing her handshake with Kaitlyn she grinned before bumping her hip against hers "I like you wearing this ring gear. Much more you." AJ said looking at Kaitlyn's shorts and vest combination.

"Me too." Kaitlyn grinned as Stephanie entered the ring and began giving them directions.

AJ smiled as she sat down in the middle of the ring legs crossed. Tilting her head to the side sporting one of her crazy chick smiles.

Kaitlyn and Eve stood behind her to her right mock fighting. Layla was doing her entrance on the ropes with her title. Beth and Natalya were doing their Divas of Doom pose. Cameron and Naomi were doing their pose as well. Lilian was perched on the steel steps a microphone in hand. Askana and Alicia were playfully rolling on the ground mock fighting. Rosa was sitting on the ring-post her legs wrapped around Tamina's head.

"Good girls. Hold it." Stephanie called as she singled for the photographer to start taking pictures.

After a few perfect shots were done they began taking individual pictures of the Divas doing their own ring entrances.

"Good, Good." Stephanie praised as she headed towards the clothes rack singling for the girls to follow her.

AJ jumped off the ring along with Layla, Eve and Kaitlyn.

Stephanie started handing each of them a small back with the WWE logo. "I got this idea from AJ actually." she turned towards the small brunette "So hopefully you like them. You can even keep them."

Curiously they all began opening their bags.

AJ grinned as she pulled out a CM Punk T-Shirt which was now cut from the sides and sleeveless. "This is cool." she declared before turning to Kaitlyn who was holding a Brogue Kick- Hooligans shirt that was cut right under Hooligans to show her stomach.

Kaitlyn grinned as well as they headed to change out of their ring gear and into the shirt along with any pair of bottoms.

Quickly changing into a pair of shorts and pulling on her new shirt she grinned at the mirror. Taking out her phone she snapped a picture.

Sending it as an attach, she put _Like?- AJ _

_Yes, yes, yes - Punk _

Smiling she excited the changing room to see the Divas wearing cut up Superstar T-Shirts that showed their midriff.

Stephanie was wearing an extra-large HHH shirt turned dress with a smile as she led the girls into place.

Standing in the middle with her hands on her hips she smirked at the camera. AJ was standing to her right her head tilted with her signature smile. Kaitlyn was standing on her left in her black shirt. Beth stood beside AJ in her black Christian shirt. Next to Beth stood Tamina in her white Santino shirt. Next to Kaitlyn stood Layla in her bright blue Kofi shirt. Next to Layla stood Askana in her black Lil Jimmy shirt.

Eve was kneeling in front of AJ, facing the camera, in her bright green Rise Above Hate shirt. Next to Eve kneeled Natalya in her bright Pink and Blue Show-Off shirt. In front of Kaitlyn sat Alicia in her Yes Yes Yes shirt. Beside her sat Rosa in her black Del Rio Destiny shirt. Directly in front of Stephanie Lilian sat with her black I Bring It shirt.

Laying on their stomachs both dancers, Naomi and Cameron, wore their Funkasaurus shirts.

The camera flashed a couple of times capturing the Divas perfectly. Most of them with smiles on their faces while others with smirks.

"I love this shirt." Layla announced as they finished their photo shoot.

Kaitlyn smirked at her "Because it's Kofi's?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Layla rolled her eyes "Whatever." she mumbled causing AJ, Kaitlyn and Eve to laugh.

"Girls. Now for the small interview part." Stephanie said as people with small notebooks walked in.

AJ headed towards the closest interviewer and sat down in front of the woman.

"AJ Lee." the interviewer said with a smile "My daughter is a big fan."

AJ smiled "Aw thank you."

After a few minutes of being asked questions such as what's your favorite color -red- and favorite superhero - batman- she was done.

"That was good girls. Hopefully this will give us a bit of a boost." Stephanie said as the girls gathered around her "We're done here. But I'll make sure you all get a copy of the magazine when the issue comes out."

* * *

Now dressed in skinny jeans, knee high converse and batman shirt she walked into the radio's station's room.

After being ushered in she sat on the seat as the radio station when on Air.

"_I'm here with WWE Diva AJ." the man said as AJ's music cut off. _

_AJ shook his hand "Hi guys." she said cheerfully. _

"_So AJ I hear they call you crazy chick. Why is that?" he asked with an amused smile. _

_AJ shrugged "I really don't know. I don't think I'm crazy. Do you think I'm crazy." she gave him a smile. _

"_No- No. Of course not." he said with a chuckle. "Now can you tell us more about you and CM Punk. And Daniel Bryan." _

"_Punk." she said with a smile "I respect him a lot. As a person and as a wrestler. And Daniel? Well Daniel broke my heart." _

_The man nodded "How did you feel when they approached you and told you about your involvement with these to guys?"_

"_I've been a fan my whole life. I grew up watching some of these people. I'm a fan of these guys." she admitted "It's was a dream come true." _

"_I know you've only just begun working with them so how is it?" he asked. _

"_Its fun." she said with a smile "Both men are very different. Punk is more closed off. Daniel is really cool. Now with Kane added to the mix. Who knows what could happen." she smiled mischievously. _

_Knowing they had to keep it screen related for their younger audience the man asked "So are you truly over D-Bry. To tell you the truth it sure looks like this." _

_AJ tilted her head with a smile "Well they say you never get over your first love." she said. _

"_Well." he said "With that said who do you think will walk out on Sunday with the WWE Championship." _

_AJ shrugged "All I know that the best man will win." she said repeating her words from Monday Night. _

_The man nodded "As you've said before you are a nerd. And may I add that, that is totally cool. Who is your favorite superhero?" _

"_I'd have to say batman." she smiled knowing it had double meaning "But X-Men will always be close to my heart." _

"_Well ladies and gentlemen that was WWE Diva AJ." the man said "You can catch Raw on-" _

"_Monday at eight-nine eastern time. Or this Sunday at No Way Out. Buy in the pay-per-view." she finished off with a smile. _

"It really was nice meeting you." the man said as the radio station went off to commercial.

Reaching over the table she shook his hand "Thank you for having me."

After singing a few things for his daughter she was on her way out of the building.

* * *

Punk sat on the bench, the old Cubs hat covering his slicked back hair. Not for the first time thanking the heavens that no one really recognized him outside his wrestling trunks.

Spotting a small brunette exiting the building he grabbed the bag next to him before catching up to her. Slipping his hand in hers he smiled when she jumped at the contact "It's just me." he said softly to have her relax in his grip.

AJ relaxed looking down at their intertwined hands "We're in public." she said.

Punk made a show of looking around "I know." he said "No one will recognize us."

AJ shook her head but leaned on his side her eyes wandering to his other hand "What's that?"

"Oh this?" he asked innocently. "This may or may not be a cheeseburger." he grinned.

Looking up at him with big eyes she pouted "For me?" she asked sweetly.

He rolled his eyes passing her the bag as they neared his rental. Opening the door they both slid in.

Smiling over at him she reached up kissing him on the cheek "Thanks." she said before digging into the bag.

Throwing him one of the burgers she grabbed the other one for herself. Opening a can of Pepsi they sat in silence as they ate.

"House show?" she asked whipping her mouth.

Punk nodded taking a sip of the drink "Yes ma'am. How was the photo shoot?" he asked.

This time AJ smiled in excitement "It was fun! All the girls were there. Look." she pulled out the shirt from her black bag "Steph gave them to us."

Punk raised an eyebrow as he looked at the shirt "Everyone get one?"

"Kait got Sheamo, Eve got John, Layla got Kofi." AJ said as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the arena.

Punk nodded along with an excited AJ as they pulled into the arena. After grabbing their duffel bags they headed into the building. Heading towards the backstage ring, after changing, they both slid in.

"Let's dance." AJ said with a wicked grin as she and Punk circled each other in the ring.

At Punk's nod she went straight for his legs. After minutes of sparing AJ paused "Can I try something?" she asked.

Punk nodded as AJ sat next to him "Brian taught me this." she said applying her version of the LeBell lock. "I haven't done it in a long time." she admitted after letting him go.

Punk sat next to her "Want to learn the Anaconda Vise?" he asked with a smirk.

Looking up at him she nodded with a smile. He smirked down at her before continuing to teach her his submission hold.

After a few more minutes of sparring and teaching her some new moves they both laid down in the middle of the ring.

"Punk?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at the ceiling.

"We're bad ass." she said rolling onto her side and placing her chin on his shoulder.

Laughing he looked down placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N- I felt like this was very much a filler. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved what I did with the Divas. That's what I would do if I was in charge of the Divas Division. Just saying. Anyways what did y'all think of this chapter?**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Glad ya'll like the Divas part :)**

* * *

_**June 17, 2012**_

* * *

The electricity would be felt in air. The cheers would be heard all the way backstage.

AJ smiled as she aimlessly walked backstage getting a feel of the night.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder causing the small brunette to look up with a smile "Kait. Well don't you look pretty tonight." she teased with a smile as she looked at her best friend who was dressed in a tight blue dress and small black heels.

Kaitlyn smiled "Thank you. Just supporting my man out there tonight."

AJ's smile widen as she nudged the taller woman with a wink "How is that going?"

"Good." Kaitlyn smiled "Really good."

AJ after her arm "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

Kaitlyn smiled back down at her "What about you and Punk? I know you went to Chicago. I just hadn't asked you about it. Don't think I've forgotten Ms. Lee."

AJ blushed "It was fun. I like his family. And I think you and Colt would get along famously."

Kaitlyn grinned "He does seem like a very cool dude."

AJ shook her head with a laugh "He is...Kait? Do you think Punk would like to meet my family?" she asked.

Stoping mid-step Kaitlyn looked down at her friend "I think he will. You've been together for a long time now. I think you should go for it."

AJ smiled nodding to herself "Thank you Katie. Now go with your man." jokingly pushed the blonde towards the red-head who was by gorilla position.

With a smile she watched as her best friend walked into the arms of the tall red-head who greeted her with a kiss on her lips.

* * *

As usual the locker room was full of the usual people along with the Bella twins and Daniel Bryan.

Sitting in places that had become the norm they watched the PPV.

The small brunette made herself comfortable next to the bigger man "We have a segment." she groaned as the time came close for said segment "I'm too comfortable."

Punk laughed at her before sifting on the couch causing her to pull away from him with a pout "Come on crazy. Let's go." he smiled grabbing his championship title.

Pouting she extended her arms waiting for him to pull her up which he did and with ease.

Dragging her out of the room he waved at their friends who he know knew would never leave his locker room.

"Punk?" she asked softly.

Looking down at her he nodded "Yes?"

"Do you." she hesitated "Want to go to New Jersey? Meet my family?" asked biting her lip nervously.

Punk hesitated for a moment, he never had been good with parents, before realizing that AJ was looking up at him with questioning eyes "Sure." he finally answered "When?" he asked.

AJ's eyes lit up "Really?" she asked "Well I was thinking on our next day off or when we go to Jersey. Are you sure?"

He nodded looking down at her "Of course I'm sure. They're going to love me. I am the best in the world." he said with a grin.

Grinning she playfully slapped his stomach "Come on best in the word. We have a segment."

Punk shook his heading following as she skipped away.

* * *

Shaking her head she placed her crazy chick smile on her face before entering the locker room.

"Oh Zach." she called out skipping towards the brunette.

Zach looked up at her "Stop it. You freak me out."

AJ grinned even more before plopping down on Punk's lap. "You ready for your match?" she asked.

Punk nodded slipping his arms around her small waist. "Yes ma'am."

Nodding AJ placed her head on his shoulder turning to watch the television.

Not soon after that her eyes began wandering around the locker room. It was of course packed with their friends.

Sheamus and Kaitlyn where sitting closely together whispering at each other. Daniel was smiling into Brie's shoulder as she told him something. Nikki was trying to distract Zach as AJ gave him another creepy smile. Kofi and Layla were sitting next to one another sharing a pair of earphones and they hummed along with the music.

Finally her eyes landed on the brunette she considered a brother. He was sitting in the small couch. His arm wrapped tightly around the waist of the beautiful brunette. He was talking softly into her ear as he played with her long brown curls.

Adverting her eyes she looked up at Punk asking him silently with her eyes about the brunette couple.

"He will tell her when he feels ready." he said softy into her ear.

AJ bit her lip but nodded anyways.

Punk nodded as well before swooping down and watching her lips in a kiss.

Thoughts of John and Eve's relationship instantly flew out of her head as she focused on the way Punk's lips felt on hers.

* * *

With a grin, a real non-crazy-chick-grin she jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Hearing his groan her eyes widen when she realized he was sore "I'm so sorry." she began trying to untangle herself from him.

However he tightened his grip around her not allowing her to slip out of his arms.

"Congratulatory kiss?" he asked smiling against her neck.

Giggling she placed her lips on his giving him a small kiss. Before she could pull away his hands were in her hair tugging at it lightly as he deepened the kiss.

Before AJ knew it he was moving down the hallways and towards the locker room his lips never leaving hers.

Blindly she reached behind her opening the door with shaky hands. As soon as the door was opened her hands returned to his hair.

"No PDA!" a loud voice exclaimed causing the couple to pull away.

Punk groaned as he hid in his face into her neck. With a smirk he began kissing the column of her neck causing her to giggle softly.

"Dude!" John cried out again mockingly covering his eyes with his hands. Eve stood beside him trying not to laugh at her boyfriend's antics.

Unable to hold in her own laugh AJ threw her head back before slipping out of Punk's hold. He wrapped her arms around her small waist as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"Why are you all here." he groaned allowing AJ to pull him towards the couch. Sitting down he pulled her down on his lap.

"You love us." John teased before standing up "Now I have a match. I will see you later."

Punk glared at him giving him the one finger salute as the laughing brunette walked out of the room.

AJ rolled her eyes slapping his hand before turning to the television.

With a grin he began kissing down her neck again.

* * *

AJ couldn't help but laugh as Kaitlyn danced in her own special way.

Although not a drinker herself she didn't mind sitting down in one of the booths looking over her friends as they made fools out of themselves. It was kind of funny actually.

"Here ya go." Punk placed a can of Pepsi in front of her sliding in next to her with his own drink.

"Thanks." she took a small sip as Kaitlyn waved her over.

With an amused smile she shook her head at her best friend who was now trying to get the tall Irish man to dance with her.

Turning to the man next to her she lifted her Pepsi can "To us." she declared.

"To us?" he questioned.

AJ nodded "Who would have though that we would have lasted?" she frowned "Many people though you would get tired of a little girl like me." she rolled her eyes "Many people didn't have faith in us." she grinned "We proved them wrong. Six months and counting."

Punk looked down at her bringing her closer "I had faith in us." he brushed away the hair that was framing her face before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N- I feel like I've neglected this story :( Sorry about that. I've focused on Think Twice ( go check it out) and college. I just had to end it on a cute note :) Because AJ and Punk and the cutest. Alrighty now what did ya'll think of RAW? I for one am still fangirling over the fact that Paul Heyman was driving the car. I am a Paul Heyman girl :)**

**Anyways Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know. I skipped RAW and SmackDown. I don't think anything really important went down.**

* * *

_**June 25, 2012**_

* * *

The small brunette's shoulders slump as the camera moves away from her. Letting out a relieved sigh she looks at her reflection in the mirror.

A pair of strong arms wrap around her "I really hope you never say that again." he whispers.

AJ turns around in his arms "That was really hard to do." she admits still thinking of her previous words.

_I think it's best if we all go our separate ways. _

Grinning down at her he shakes his head leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss "Good thing it's fake." he muses taking her hand.

AJ nods leaning into his side as he leads them towards his locker room. Pushing the door opened she's surprised to see that no one is in it.

"Finally." Punk breaths out pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Bouncing on the balls of her feet she wrings her hands together waiting for the men to step into the backstage area.

"You were great out there." she exclaims as one of the dirty blonde wearing maroon and black makes his way towards her.

Wrapping her arms around Daniel she gives him a friendly hug "Brie is in the locker room."

With an excited smile he pulls away "Wait?" he looks at her with a confused look on his face "Your locker room? Why not mine."

AJ shrugs "I have no idea."

"It's where the party is at didn't you know Dragon?" Punk jokes as he walks into the backstage area. Wrapping his arm around AJ and dropping a kiss on her temple.

Daniel shakes his head "I have no words for how cute you two are." he laughs at the look on Punk's face before walking away.

"Cute?" Punk points at himself "Badass. Hardcore. Straight Edge Savior. The voice of the voiceless. Best in the world. Batman. Lovable jerk." he lists off his many nicknames "But cute?"

AJ laughs leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek "Yes cute." laughing at the look on his face she skips away.

* * *

John paces up and down the floor to his locker room. "No I haven't told her." he says into the phone.

"Well are you going to tell her?" his best friend asks.

Running a hand through his hair he shrugs "I have no idea. I just want this to go away."

"I do too." Randy spoke from the other line.

Shaking his head he sat down "Why would she bring them both in? I never knew she could be like this."

"Told you she was a bitch." Randy said simply "I have my lawyer on it. He's trying to find a loophole."

"Thanks." John said quietly "Why don't you just tell her how you feel."

"Who Liz?" Randy asks.

John rolls his eyes "Mickie. Why don't you tell Mickie how you feel?"

"I'm married. I have a kid." Randy says slowly "She's in TNA and she hates me."

Shaking his head John lets out a sigh "She does not hate you. Tell her how you feel and then go from there."

"I do that when you tell Eve-"

"I can't tell Eve." he sighs into the phone.

"Can't tell me what?" a familiar voice rings out through the empty locker room.

"Call you later." he mutters into the phone before handing Eve the envelope he had been hiding from her for the last few weeks.

* * *

Ruffling her two toned hair she smoothed out the dress she was sporting.

"I'm ready." she announced with a smile.

Sheamus shook his head "Not quite lass." he says grabbing his duffel bag, looking through it he pulls out a small black box "I hope ya like it. I'm not very good at these things lass." he admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

Slowly opening the box she gasped as she saw the delicate silver Celtic cross with a green stone in the middle. "I love it." she pulled it out of the box "Help me put it on."

Gathering her hair in her hand she handed him the necklace.

He quickly clasped it around her neck letting it rest on her collar-bone.

"Thank you Stephan." she used his real name as she clasped the cross. Turning to face him she silted up at him.

"Glad ya like it Celeste." he says before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Grinning in exigent she could help but skip her way down the backstage area. Finally stopping when she spotted him sitting on a few crates phone in hand.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked sitting next to him in only her bikini.

"Shaleen." he said looking over at her with raised eyebrows.

With a smile she takes the phone away from him "OMG I just won." she says into the phone with a smile "Lol."

"Will you ever forget that?" his sister said as she heard Punk laugh.

"No." AJ responds with a laugh "No one will. But in all seriousness. did you watch me kick ass."

"Of course I did." Shaleen responds "I also saw you being all cute with Punk."

AJ smiled "I'm always cute." taking the hoodie Punk was offering her. Slipping it on she leaned into him giving him a kiss on his chin.

"Ms. Conceited." Shaleen joked.

Punk shook his head looking down as AJ spoke freely into the phone playing with his hand as she did.

She really did fit into his life.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Thats's that. I know it's short. But it was full of fluff so hope ya'll can forgive me. Hope ya'll all like it. Can we all just imagine AJ wearing one of Punk's hoddies? I think It would be adorable! **

**Review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I had to update because it's been a while. And well I think everyone needs a bit of Punklee after last nights Raw -_- **

* * *

**June 26, 2012**

* * *

He had lied.

She still couldn't believe it. More like she didn't want to believe it. John Cena who had never lied to her, lied. Well maybe not lied, but omitted the truth.

Looking down at the folder in her hands she looks through the pictures for what seemed like the thousand time that week.

Picture of them. Her leaning on him. Holding his hand. Laughing against his shoulder. His arm around her shoulder. Them sitting in a booth next to each other. Their hands inter winded over the table. Her smiling at him with her head slightly tilted. And finally one of them lightly kissing.

And then there where picture of him and Mickie. Of course they were nothing but friendly pictures. Usually of his arm around her. And if you looked closely enough you could always see Randy in the background.

Looking down at the phone that lit up again, his name flashing on the screen she answers it.

"Hi" she says softly still looking down at the pictures.

"Eve" his voice causes her breath to hitch just slightly.

Truth be told she misses him. One day without him was already too much for her. One day without sharing a room. One day without flying together.

"I'm outside your hotel room" she hears him and say and at once she's walking across the carpeted floor, opening the door and greeting him with a cautious smile.

Was he mad at her? Did he understand that she needed time?

Before she can stop herself she's already in his arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck "I'm so sorry. I'm not mad at you."

He places a kiss on her hairline "Good. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry."

She can't help the small tears that roll down her cheek.

"Hey, hey. No tears." he says pulling away from her to wipe them away.

She smiles tearfully "I'm just happy that you're here and that you're not mad at me."

He smiles softly "I could never be mad at you Eve Torres. I know you needed time. I'm sorry about keeping it from you. I should have told you as soon as I got them."

Leading him further into her room she sits down on the small couch. He sits down next to her pulling the pictures closer to him.

"You know I really like this one." she jokes pointing at the picture of them kissing "It would make a perfect wallet picture."

He laughs along with her and she knows they will be okay.

* * *

As soon as she makes it backstage she gives the blonde a high-five.

"You know if you keep doing this showing up and intimidating the Divas you might as well be Heel" the small brunette comments before turning towards the dirty blonde haired man "Stop interfering with my matches sir." she jokes.

He simply rolls his eyes at her before walking away "No. No. NO."

Shaking her head she turns towards her best friend "I'm so glad you're getting these two story lines Kait. With you and Sheamus and then with the title chase."

"Who would have thought." Kaitlyn said with a grin placing her arm around AJ's shoulders "Look at us being all badass."

AJ grinned up at her "I know." she can't help but explain "But onto other things. How are you and Sheamo."

Kaitlyn's lips break out into a huge smile before she began talking exultingly "Look what he gave me," she shows her the small Celtic cross she had hidden under her shirt "Isn't cute?"

AJ can't help but laugh, she's happy for her friend "Yes it is." before she could elaborate two arms wrap around her from behind "Hey Punk." she greets without turning around.

"Hello special guest referee." he laughs "Do you even know how to referee?" he asks after giving Kaitlyn a nod in greeting.

AJ turns to look at him with fake indignation "Of course I do! Who do you think I am?"

Kaitlyn laughs at her friend "You don't know how to referee."

AJ pouts "I know."

Punk shakes his head leaning down at capturing her lips with his.

"Sure just make out in front of me." Kaitlyn says rolling her eyes "You know I wonder how you've kept your relationship a secret. It's been months." she musses before taking out her phone "I'm going to tweet cryptic things about ya'll."

Before AJ and Punk could stop her she was walking away phone in hand and a smile on her face.

AJ looked after her with a wicked smile on her face before taking out her phone.

Two could play that game.

* * *

Walking away from the camera after her segment she takes out her phone glancing down at the tweet she had just gotten.

_ WWEAJLee Where's my hoodie? #feelingleftout #Notcoolbro_

With a grin she began typing back her own tweet.

_ KaitlynWWE Its right next to that shiny new necklace. #p'ownd._

Putting the phone away she began skipping down the hallways whistling to herself before she made it to the locker room. Opening the door she peaked in noticing that as usual everyone was lounging about.

Making her way towards the couch she plopped down next to him with a smile.

He looked at her in amusement "What?"

"Check twitter." she smirked leaning into him.

He did as he was told with a shake of his head. Laughing slightly at their conversation he began typing his own tweet.

_I seemed to have misplaced my hoodie #confused_

Shaking her head AJ tried to keep her laughter in but began laughing when Kaitlyn laughed from across the room after having read Punk's tweet.

Everyone in the room looked at them weirdly before checking their own phones.

Soon everyone was laughing at the though of how the fans would react when they came upon the tweets.

Taking the chance AJ quickly typed her own cryptic tweet.

_That green eyes. You're the one that I wanted to find. And anyone who tried to deny you. Must be out of their mind. #greeneyes_

With a small smile she put the phone away.

* * *

Grabbing her phone from the techie people right after helping Sheamus win she grinned as another tweet came to mind.

_ WWEAJLee #Nice. Did you learn that from Batman or did the Joker update his comebacks?_

Slipping her phone into the pocket on the dress she linked arms with Sheamus "Have I told you how much I like the necklace?"

He chuckled "Not in the last ten minutes."

She smiled sheepishly "Well I do." her hand came up to touch it.

"Your welcome lass." he responded placing a kiss on her temple.

Taking out her phone as she was alerting of another tweet she laughed at the comeback from AJ.

_ KaitlynWWE No, I learned it from Breaker. He's actually not that hard to understand once he slows down._

Showing the phone to Sheamus he let out a hearty laugh. Grabbing her phone he quickly typed in a comeback before showing it to her. Kaitlyn laughed taking the phone and adding a hash-tag before submitting it.

_ WWEAJLee Your children will be witty, XBox obsessed, crazy douche-bags that everyone will love. #Whatacombo_

Standing on her tippy toes she placed a kiss on the corner of his lips as he led her towards Punk's locker room.

On the way she noticed AJ's lyric tweet and began typing her own.

_He thinks I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong #helikesme_

* * *

With a smile she leaned further into Sheamus' side as they neared the locker room.

Smiling at the troughs of little Brooks running around he let out a small giggle.

She could already picture them running around wearing converse and hoodies. Gameboy in hand, black or brown hair, preferably green eyes, and talking more than they should for their age.

"Hey show's over." Punk called out grabbing her bag as well as his.

Standing up from the couch she nodded watching as their friends began to gather in the locker room ready to head towards Punk's bus as they had grown accustomed to do after Smackdowns and Raws.

Typing back her own response she smiled.

_ KaitlynWWE How about ones with blonde, black AND red hair? #nudgenudge sounds good to me_

Showing Punk the phone he laughed shaking his hand at the battle of wits going on between the two best friends.

"Come on." he said grabbing her hand with his before pulling her out of the locker room and out the building.

* * *

Kaitlyn smiled innocently at AJ as AJ peered at her over the can of Pepsi she was sipping on, waiting for her to tweet back.

Shaking her head at her friend she zipped her lips with an imaginary lock before throwing away the key much to AJ's disappointment.

However before AJ could ask her what she was smiling about her phone vibrated with a notification.

Looking down she almost spit out her Pepsi when she noticed a picture of her wearing a noticeably big black hoddie a phone in her hand as she sat on the locker room couch.

_ WWEAJLee cute hoddie, looks familiar #Punk'd_

Opening her mouth in shock she glared playfully at her best friend.

Kaitlyn simply raised her hands in the air "Ops."

AJ laughed showing Punk the tweet. He laughed as well pulling her closer as they talked amongst themselves.

"Gimme your phone." he said extending his hand.

She did as he asked her to dropping her phone in his extended hand "Watcha gonna do?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

Punk just smirked before snapping a picture of Kaitlyn resting against Sheamus. Attaching it to the tweet he typed _KaitlynWWE I guess you don't need a hoddie? #gotcha_

AJ bit her lip to keep from laughing as Punk sent the tweet.

They both turned towards the couple waiting to see their reaction.

"AJ!Punk!" they soon heard causing them to begin laughing loudly.

"Don't you dare send a picture of us." AJ said "Vince wouldn't like that." she grinned.

Kaitlyn just glared at her playfully before settling back into Sheamus' arms who was still laughing.

As the night went on they were all lying around various parts of the bus. Some sitting on the counter.

"Guys. Check twitter." Kofi said as he walked into the bus.

They instantly took out their phones and began checking the web.

"Guys Kaitmus is trending!" Eve exclaimed with a laugh. "Kaitmus." she mused "Kaitlyn and Sheamus put together." she began laughing as she leaned against John.

"_ WWEAJLee that hoodie looks awfully familiar #hedigscrazychicks_ - RunningOnCrazy." AJ read off her phone with a smile as she hugged the hoodie closer to her.

"_ WWEAJLee will the babies have green eyes? #cutedouchebagchildren_- DemonicXaliv." Punk read out loud with a small smirk.

The though of having kids with the woman next to him made him smile larger than he ever thought he would when hearing the word children and his name in the same sentence.

"_WWEAJLee gets hoddies, KaitlynWWE gets a necklace. Can I have John?_- RandyAJRulz13." John read off his phone smiling at the tweet from one of his fans.

"_WWEAJLee I want a hoddie too #prettyplease - _LovePeaceMuzic" Brie and Nikki read in unison from their spots next to Daniel and Zach.

"_WWEAJLee that hoddie looks big #__iknowwhositis_- RedFoxy" Kaitlyn read out loud with a laugh "AJ that hoddie is big. Why are you so small shorty." she taunted playfully.

"_KaitlynWWE is he your teenage dream #Kaitmus_ - Guest" AJ read out loud with a grin before softly singing the rest of the song, Zach joining in with a laugh.

"_Punklee = OTP #iwillgodownwiththisship _- Punk'sgirlForLifexx."

"_WWEAJLee are you thinking about who I think your thinking about #__mindblowned_- RockAndDubstep."

Between laughs and their own comments they continue reading the tweets.

* * *

**A/N: This was just a fun chapter. Many MANY thanks to RunningOnCrazy for the help. Also thank ya'll for the review you guys, hope ya'll liked my made up tweets from ya'll xD**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now on with it xD**

* * *

**July 3, 2012**

* * *

Sitting comfortably against the couch she turns towards her best friend. "Buns. Meat. Tomatoes."

"Check. Check. Check." Kaitlyn looks through the list on her lap "Chill Lee. We have everything. Tomorrow will go by without a hitch."

The small brunette nods but still bites her lip.

"Out with it." Kaitlyn says "Give it to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm pushing Punk off a table." is the slightly hysterical answer.

Kaitlyn nods as she scoots over to sit closer to her "He's a big boy. He can handle it. He's done worst things AJ." she tries to remind her friend.

AJ takes a small deep breath "Right. Right. He'll be okay. It's not like I can push him off hard enough that he'll break something. Daniel can catch him." with wide eyes she turns to the blonde "Oh my god! Daniel too. What if they break something."

Kaitlyn simply shook her head as the small brunette rambled on.

* * *

Looking down at the picture she bit the inside of her cheek "Just let her leak them. Then you'll get your divorce. I just want you to be happy." she turns to look at John.

He looks at her seriously "But Eve. Your name will be dragged through the mud."

Eve looked down at her hands "I know." she whispered "But you need this John. She can't put this over your head. I want to do this. I do. Please let me do this for."

Placing his head in his hands he lets out a sigh "Okay. If you're sure."

Placing a hand on his hand she makes him look up "I am sure. Call your lawyer, Mickie and Randy. Let's do this."

"God I love you." the words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

A big smile formed on her lips "I love you too."

With a grin he tangled his hands in her hair and brought her close for a kiss.

Smiling against his lips she said "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that."

Laughing against her lips he brings her closer.

* * *

High-fiving the blonde when they meet her backstage she grins "Can you believe they were actually chanting kiss." she laughs at the small brush on her best friend's cheek.

"It's all your fault." Kaitlyn pouts as she holds Sheamus' hand tighter "You just had to tell everyone."

Raising her hands in defeat she was quick to defend herself "It was Punk. It was just my phone. But it was all Punk." laughing she continues "Plus you didn't even have to do it."

Watching the blushes forming on both their cheeks as they think of the kiss they had just shared in front of thousands of people she giggles skipping away.

* * *

Wrapping his arms around her as soon as the camera is off them he tangles his hands in her hair "What's wrong?"

She shrugs slowly "I just. I don't know. What if something happens."

"Nothing will happen. I promise." he looks down at her worried face "I've done this hundreds of times. Nothing will happen. Promise."

Lacing her fingers together behind his back she places her head on his chest, suddenly feeling very small. Tears prickle at her eyes as she asks "Promise?"

"Promise." he repeats leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Now come on. We have a very empty locker room."

Laughing she follows his foots steps towards said empty locker room.

* * *

Wringing her hands nervously she stood in place as Eve walked back toward her. She was sure she looked like the crazy person she was supposed to be playing as her eyes darted from side to side feeling even more nervous than before.

"I'll be fine." Eve said softly knowing exactly why the small brunette was so nervous. "Everything will be fine."

AJ nodded before giving her a small smile "Thanks. See you later?" she asks the brunette.

Eve nods "Yup. Have fun!" she can't help but say.

AJ gives her a small glared before taking a deep breath and rolling her neck.

With small timid steps she makes her way towards gorilla position. Nodding at the stagehand she places a smile on her face.

Skipping down the ramp and around the ring she allows the cheers from the fans calm her nerves. Jumping on the side of the ring she argues with the ref before jumping of the ring with a small pout.

A smile forms on her face as she walks around the ring again, stopping to take out a table from under the ring. Her heart is pounding as she sets up trying to ignore the commentating coming from Jerry and Cole.

She swear she's about to pass out as she climbs up the ring post but she manages to shake off the nerves as Daniel stands by the table shouting up at her.

With a small smirk on place she tilts her head, smiling as Punk climbs up in front of her.

The fans are cheering louder than ever as she gives Punk a small smile before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. She tries putting in every ounce of love she has into it. Trying to tell him without worlds that she didn't want to hurt him and that she hoped that everything went according to plan.

Pulling away reluctantly she gave him another smile before placing her hands on his chest and pushing with all her might, looking away as he stared up at her.

Tangling her hands in her hair she laughed at the two men laying on heap on the floor.

* * *

Her hands were still shaking as she makes her way towards the back. The fan's cheers still pounding in her ears.

A smile is painted on her lips because she knows everything had gone according to plan. And she couldn't help but feel proud that the night's show had ended with her laughing on top of the ring post.

"Punk." she gaps running towards him as he's helped to the back, Daniel only a few feet behind. "Oh gosh. Are you okay?" she bites her lip as the Doc hands him an ice pack.

Punk nods "Fine. Told you everything would be fine." he reminds her as she steps closer to him.

Nodding at him she quickly pulls him into a tight hug "I'm so happy you're okay." leaning up she places a kiss on his lips before pulling away and turning to face the dirty blonde still standing beside them. "Are you okay?"

Before he can answer there's a blur of brown hair and his arms are wrapped around Brie.

AJ smiles as Daniel nods to her over Brie's shoulder as she peppers kissing all over his face. With a giggle she grabs Punk's hand and starts leading him towards his locker room.

Leaning into his side, he wraps his arms around her small shoulders. "That was a badass push." he compliments.

"Best. In. The. World." she shrugs cutely up at him "You know how it is."

He laughs down at her before bringing her closer to his body and bring his lips down on hers.

Standing on her tipy toes she grips the back of his neck, his hands grasping her bare waist.

"I think the locker room is empty." she breaths against his lips with a laugh as he quickly behind to lead her towards said locker room.

Hands never leaving her waist.

* * *

**A/N: #AJPUNK!**

**WWE can take them from us, without any sort of closure, but we will keep shipping them. Anyone want to talk about RAW and the grossness-awkwardness that was the AJCena kiss feel free to message me or simply _Review!_**


End file.
